


Bloodied Boots

by orphan_account



Series: Written out of boredom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Short Story, Violence, spiky boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very short thing





	Bloodied Boots

With a sharp blow to the head, he finally keels over.

After about fifteen minutes of dodged hits.

I place my foot on his face, pushing down until I hear that sickening crack.

The crack that shows his brain is most likely mush by now, thanks to the spiked soles on my boots.

I move on, trudging into the forest in my bloodied boots.

After all, I don't want caught, do I?


End file.
